Personification
by mgirl13
Summary: AU My entry for CHild-Of-God13's challenge. On July 11, 2005 Bella went to a carnival, met a gypsy, and was cursed. What will happen when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens? Will her curse affect her relationship with the Cullens? Or Edward? Read on
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peoples! This is my entry for Child-Of-God13's challenge! i hope to get it done by July 11th, but who knows? Until further notice, this story is in Bella's point of view. Bella may seem a bit OOC, but she has become that way because of what has happened to her. As for the underlining, it's part of the challenge. Anywhoo, onto the story!**

**Personification**

**Chapter One**

This whole chaotic mess that I call my life began on September 13, 1987. Well, the chaos and the mess actually didn't settle in until July 11th, several months ago.  It was a few months before my seventeenth birthday, and I was happily living in Phoenix with my mother Renee. She had escaped from Forks and my father, Charlie, when I was only a few months old. I still saw Charlie every now and then. I used to visit him in Forks, but after my blowup when I was fourteen, Charlie and I had visited in California for two weeks.

Well, on this fated 11th day in the horrid month of July, I thought it would be fun to go to a carnival. Actually, I didn't think it would be fun, but Mom thought it would be great fun! For her sake, I decided to go.

That was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was made when I decided to let my mother ride the ferris wheel while I went to the gypsy's tavern. As I approached the gypsy's tavern, I saw some strange boys following me. I thought nothing of it. This was a carnival, right? Strange people were all over the place. I had only just knocked on the gypsy's door, when I was grabbed from behind. I tried to scream, but a sweaty hand was held over my mouth.

"Now, now," The guy whose hand was covering my mouth said with a heavy accent. "We can't have you causing any trouble, eh? Not good for me, and when it not good for me it not good for you." The other boys around him simply laughed. I squirmed under the boy's grasp, to no avail. He laughed at my unsuccessful attempts at freedom.

"Like a worm, this one is!" He quickly removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his lips. The kiss was hard and fierce, and made me try to escape his grasp even more. The creaking of a door and an old woman's voice suddenly appeared as the boys began to hoot.

"Madame Azira at your-Rodolfo! What are you doing with that girl?!" The guy who was kissing me, Rodolfo, broke the kiss and ran to the gypsy woman screaming.

"Grandmother, oh dear grandmother! It was terrible! I was coming to say hello to you, when this girl attacked me!" The other boys nodded swiftly as the gypsy woman's piercing violet eyes turned to meet my brown eyes.

"is this true, young one?" I couldn't answer, I was frozen in shock.

That was my third and final mistake.

The gypsy woman swore and stomped towards me. She was visibly fuming, spit was flying out of her mouth as she spewed curses on me.

"Wanton wench! Hideous cankerblossom! Kiss my grandson, will you?! You shall kiss no one but the devil!" She reached to her side, grabbing a purple bag with swirling blue tassels. She held it up to me, smiling wickedly with her golden teeth.

"You see this? Wicked girl see this bag? Filled with curses and spells, it is. What shall I have for you?" She pulled out a packet of blue dust. "A talkative mouth perhaps?" She pulled out a decaying apple. "Or maybe the sight for lost souls?" She pulled out a lamb bone. "To hear the cries of animals as they are devoured?" She pulled out a skull next. "Or maybe just the curse to bring sadness wherever you go?" 

The other boys had been slowly backing away, and had now taken off running away from the gypsy and I. Rodolfo was the only one who stayed behind. The gypsy came towards me, the blue dust, decaying apple, lamb bone, and skull all in her hands. She was muttering something in a strange language, and I couldn't move. For a second Rodolfo looked frightened for me, actually frightened. His violet eyes stared at me with shocking concern, apart from his grandmother's evil glint. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair before running and tackling his grandmother.

"Grandmother, don't!" 

As she fell, the many objects in her hand were thrown at me, as well as various other objects from her bag. I collapsed to the ground, as the gypsy spewed curses at Rodolfo. These curses made my body convulse, and caused my whole body to ache. My ears were filled with high-pitched squeals, and my mouth felt like it was on fire. The gypsy took sudden notice of me, and started shouting at Rodolfo.

"Now see what your actions have caused! Something has gone wrong with my curse! It is your fault if she dies!" With that, the gypsy woman stood up, and walked back into her tavern. Rodolfo cast one quick, worried glance at me before running into the tavern after his grandmother. I tried to stay conscious, but the pain was too great, and I passed out.

I awoke a few minutes later, with a startling migraine. I groaned as I sat up. It was so noisy! Why was everybody talking so loudly? Couldn't they see I was in pain?

"Excuse me." I said, my eyes closed while my fingers rubbed my temples. The voices around me didn't quiet.

"EXCUSE me" I said a little louder as my headache increased. People were so selfish these days! Couldn't they be quiet just until my migraine subsided?

"EXCUSE ME!! You are all being extremely r-" I opened my eyes glancing at my surroundings, trying to find the loud, obnoxious people. the only problem was, I saw no one. I crinkled my eyebrows. There were still voices around me, but there was no one near.

"-rude?" I stood up and started to walk around the grassy area, trying to find someone. I couldn't have been hearing things...could I? I walked towards a large tree. Someone could be hiding behind it! I wrapped one arm around the tree, but as I was glancing behind the tree, someone giggled.

"Who's there?" I called out. No one was behind the tree.

"Stop holding me like that! It tickles!" The voice was girlish and high-pitched. I glanced around the grassy area again, but I saw no one.

"I mean it, show yourself!" The voice giggled again.

"Why do I have to show myself to you if I'm already visible? Ha! Please stop touching me! Ha! I'm so ha! Ticklish!" I whipped my head around trying to find the source of the voice. The voice said that I was touching it, so I followed my arm to... the...tree?

"The tree? Are you kidding me? No one is there!" The voice giggled again.

"Aren't you a ha! Silly one! I'm right ha! Here and you're still ha! Tickling me!" I was tickling...the tree? I was talking to a tree?? I quickly dropped my hands from around the tree.

"But you're a tree! Trees can't talk! I can't talk to trees! Unless I'm crazy..But I'm not crazy! This isn't right, this is, this is...WRONG! Trees can't talk! And you're talking! And you're a tree! And, and..." I babbled for a while until I noticed my hands were shaking. I heard the tree speak again.

"Well I am a tree, and I am talking, and you can hear me! By the way, I'm not just a tree! My name's Treelawny! What's your name? I'm 25! How old are you?" 

I'm sure my mouth fell at least several miles as the tree,uh, Treelawny continued to talk. How could this be happening? I was normal up until a few moments ago. What had I done to make me so crazy? I hadn't done anything! I was just coming to see the gypsy-. The gypsy...The curse...The pain...

_The gypsy came towards me, the blue dust, decaying apple, lamb bone, and skull all in her hands..._

_She was muttering something in a strange language..._

_As she fell, the many objects in her hand were thrown at me, as well as various other objects from her bag..._

_"Something has gone wrong with my curse!"_

_"Gone wrong with my curse!"_

_"Curse!"_

Everything made sense now. I collapsed to the ground with knowledge. The grass under me groaned as my weight crushed it. The gypsy had cursed me, but her curse had gone wrong. I was now cursed. But what was I cursed with?

"Sweetheart? Are you all right?" 

I looked up half-expecting to see my mother standing over me. Instead, I saw a flower falling from one of the trees. I gave it a sad, half smile.

"Yeah. I think I am."

I went on to learn more about my curse. As I experimented with it, I seemed to be able to talk to anything. I could talk to inanimate objects, like a couch or a pen. I could talk to live things as well, like trees and plants and such. I could talk to animals a little bit, but mainly I was just able to understand what they were saying. With people, it was a completely different. Instead of hearing what they were thinking, I heard what they really meant. For example, this salesperson came up to me once, gave me a skirt and said,

"Hey! Why don't you try this on? It's totally cute!" I heard her say that but I also heard her say, "But on your ugly little body, this skirt would look as cute as a dinosaur." I glanced at the light blue skirt she held in her hand. It was cute, but I wasn't about to let the salesperson know that. I smiled at her with exaggerated sweetness.

"No thank you. I prefer the skirts with dinosaurs on them. Those are the really cute ones." With that, I walked out of the store leaving the salesperson aghast and all the clothes whispering.

Anyways, after the first few weeks I began to get used to my gift. I soon became a vegetarian because I could not stand hearing the screams of animals as I ate them. Not that eating salad was much better, but I couldn't starve myself! For dinner on the night my curse was placed on me, Renee decided to make hamburgers and salad. I silently commended her for sticking to normal foods. But as I lifted the burger to my mouth and took a bite, a scream filled the air.

"NOOOO!! SHE'S EATING MEEEEEEEE!!" I instantly dropped the hamburger. Renee noticed and looked at my strangely.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is the meat undercooked?" I just stared at the hamburger for a few moments, my hands shaking. When I answered, I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"N-nothing, Mom. I-I just think I'm g-gonna become a-a vegetarian." I took a bite out of the salad and tried to hold a steady smile as more ear-piercing screams filled the air. Renee just shrugged and continued to eat.

I started listening to music with my iPod while I was eating. It didn't completely drown out the screams, but it certainly lessened them. I then started listening to my iPod all the time to drown out the constant chatter, screams, groans, and general noises all around me. Music became my sanctuary.

I also now loved hanging out at the library. I could have a long discussion with a book on its story rather than just reading it. My curse seemed like a gift when I was in the library, because I was able to see so much more magic in my favorite stories than I had before. It was really stupendous to see the books come alive and become more human.

I was every English teacher's walking example of personification.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Special thanks to my No Name review, cough cough Nora cough cough, who helped with the editing! Thank you!**

**Personification**

**Chapter 2**

"Bella, are you sure you want to go to Forks? Phil and I don't mind having you around, honestly we don't!" I sighed as my mother tried once again to persuade me to stay with her and Phil.

"Mom, I want to go to Forks! I want to go see Charlie! Besides, like I've been telling you, you and Phil deserve some time alone without a rambunctious teenager in the way." Renee opened her mouth to persuade me once more, but I started speaking before she could even take a breath.

"And besides, I've already bought the plane tickets. One-way, non-refundable, Mom." Renee grumbled at that, but was silent the rest of the drive to the airport.

The real reason I was leaving Phoenix was too escape all of the teasing. With my new curse, it was almost impossible to remain normal at high school.

The first day of high was one of the worst days of my life. I could only listen to my iPod during lunch and other breaks, so there were so many objects all around me constantly making noise. Also, since my high school had so many people I was hearing a lot of extra meaning as well. As I walked into the school, I saw a boy pleading with a girl. They girl was obviously mad at the boy, by the way she stood turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest, and her chin sticking up in the air.

"Aw, c'mon Kinzie! That kiss didn't mean anything at all! And I didn't even kiss her! She kissed me! Please, Kinzie!" The boy was pleading to the girl, and it looked like she was about to cave.

"Aw, Barrykins! I love you so much! Promise me you'll never cross paths with that girl again?" Yep, there was the caving. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I promise I'll never ever see her again." As they kissed, I shook my head. She really shouldn't have taken him back. If only she had heard what I had heard.

Kinzie heard "Aw, c'mon Kinzie! That kiss didn't mean anything at all! And I didn't even kiss her! She kissed me! Please, Kinzie!" but I heard _"Oh man! Sadie sure can kiss! Mh-hm! I'm so glad we hooked up last week!" _

Kinzie heard "I promise I'll never ever see her again." but I heard _"Yeah, I'll never see her again when you're around. But when you're not near..oh yeah! It's Sadie time!" _

Jerk.

l tried my best not to talk to anything, but it was sometimes hard to distinguish people from objects. Once, I was rushing to get to class, books in hand, and I tripped. My books sprawled across the floor, and people turned and laughed at my klutziness. I blushed and tried to gather all of my books. However, I encountered one tiny problem. I searched and searched, but I couldn't find my calculator. I had Trig next period, and with out my calculator I was doomed. I groaned, and then heard someone speak.

"Need a little help?" I didn't bother looking up, since I was still searching frantically for my calculator.

"Yeah. I dropped my calculator and I can't seem to find it." I sighed, my eyes still scanning the floor.

"Is that your calculator by the locker with the bike poster?" I looked up, and found the locker. By it was a calculator that looked very similar to my own. I scrambled up, ran to the locker, grabbed the calculator, and turned to find the person who had helped me.

"Yeah! That's it! Than-" However, I only saw a crowd of people staring wide-eyed at me.

"Which one of you helped me find my calculator?" Everyone stared at me some more, a few seeming a little..frightened. Finally, one girl wearing a green halter top built up enough courage to talk to me.

"Um, none of us did. You just started talking to yourself." The kids around her nodded, and a few even snickered. I glanced around the hallway, and my eyes zeroed in on a broom that was leaning against a nearby wall. Stupid curse.

When people saw me pausing to talk to a door or suddenly laugh at a joke a map had made, they just stared at me. Later, they began to laugh and jeer. They teased me about my "imaginary friends" and called me names, like "Lunatic" or "Crazy Bells." I tried to ignore people, but it was just too hard especially when I heard their real meaning.

I had been so happy when school let out for winter break, that I was practically dancing through the hallways. The light fixture above the girls bathroom, asked me why I was so excited and I replied that I couldn't wait to escape high school and everyone in it. The other girls in the bathroom simply rolled their eyes at me and muttered "Crazy Bells." I shrugged it off. I wouldn't be hearing anymore of that for a while. Or so I thought.

A few days into winter break, I decided to go out to the movies to celebrate.I was so ecstatic about my freedom that I felt that I could handle any noises and any extra meanings, so I didn't even bother to bring my iPod to the movies like I usually did. What a stupid move that was.

I had purchased a ticket to a random movie and was contemplating whether to buy some popcorn or not, when I saw them. I saw several people from my school gathered around a movie poster, talking, laughing, and throwing popcorn at each other. I draped my hair over the side of my face, and tried to walk past the kids as fast as I could without them noticing me. I almost made it into the theater, but a horror movie poster thought it would be funny to scream and scare me. I jumped back, and bumped into one of the kids. She turned around, caught my blushing face, and laughed.

"Look here, guys! It's the Lunatic of Phoenix!" The rest of the kids turned around and laughed at me as well. I tried to ignore them and the gossiping movie posters as I tried to make it into the theater, but the girl held out her arms and stopped me from moving any further.

"Hold on there, Crazy Bells! We just wanna know how all of your friends are doing!" She laughed nasally and her friends laughed as well. The talk among the movie posters was growing, and was expanding to other objects as well.

"Friends? Why is she teasing that girl about her friends?" A romantic comedy movie poster questioned.

"Maybe it has to do with her nickname: Crazy Bells." A bench suggested.

"So what is that supposed to mean? Is she crazy? She doesn't look like the crazy type." A water fountain gurgled.

"I have no idea what's with her. All I know is that I screamed and she jumped back. She appeared to hear me!" The horror movie poster added. The discussion grew as more and more objects added their opinions. The noise level around me was becoming very loud very quickly, and I wished that I had my iPod.

"Can you all just quiet down?" I whispered hoping that only the objects would hear me. For a second, all the objects were silent, but then their discussion grew as the knowledge that I could hear them settled in.

"She hears us! She can actually hear us!"

"Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow."

"How is this possible? There must be a logical explanation."

"I wonder what else she can hear."

There were so many things talking at once, that I could barely tell what was saying what. I felt a headache coming along as many voices were floating around me. Unfortunately for me, the objects weren't the only ones who heard me ask for silence. The girl who was teasing me heard my plea for silence and was staring at me.

"Oh, what's wrong, Lunatic? Are all your friends trying to defend you? Tell them I'm sorry. _Sorry that you're here! God, you are so weird. Why do you even stay in the normal world? You belong in a mental institution!"_

Her words, both the ones she said and the ones she didn't say, stung. I had tried to ignore the teasing all school year, but it was hard when it was always in my face. The anger and sadness had been building the past few months, and now it seemed that I couldn't hold much more hurt. My cup was filled to the brim with depression and frustration, and one drop would send me over the edge. I started to back away from the girl before I broke down in front of her, but I ran into another one of her friends. He stared down at me, his cold blue eyes almost as intimidating as his spiked hair.

"One more thing, Crazy Bells!" The girl called out to me once more. She had a malicious smile as she walked toward me.

"Why don't you sit next to me in the movie? I wanna know exactly what your friends think of it! After all, the movie is about people that aren't," She pushed me once. "Really," She pushed me again. "There." She pushed me once more, and I fell to the ground. She and everyone around her laughed as the objects around her gasped.

"C'mon guys. We're gonna miss the movie. Besides, her insanity might be contagious." She laughed once more and walked into the theater, the kids around her following and laughing as well.

The girl's last comments added the extra drops, and my cup overflowed. Tears were welling up in my eyes as my chest and throat tightened up. I picked myself up off the ground, and hurried out of the movie theater, trying my hardest no to break down in the movie theater. So many voices were swirling around my head, some wondering why I was running out, some calling me to come back inside. I ignored them all. As soon as I got outside, I found the nearest bench collapsed onto it, and cried. The bench kept asking me why I was so upset, but I never answered. I told Renee that I wanted to go and live with Charlie the very next day.

Renee and Phil didn't know about my curse. If I had told them, they probably would've sent me off to a mental institution. Instead, when Renee asked me why I wanted to move to Forks, I responded that she and Phil needed some alone time. It was a perfectly logical explanation for my strange behavior, since any normal teenager would want to be out of the way of their mother and her new husband. Renee begged me, and was still begging me, not to go and that I wasn't in the way of her and Phil. But I had made up my mind. I wanted to move to Forks and start over. I wasn't going to be the Lunatic anymore.

We reached the airport, and Renee helped me with my light suitcases. In those suitcases were the only clothes I had that were suited for the rainy land that was Forks, and surprisingly my Phoenix closet didn't have that many rain suited clothes. Go figure.

Renee walked me to the gate and then enveloped me in a gigantic hug. She was sniffling, and it seemed that she was holding back tears. I wrapped my arms around her, gave her one quick hug, before pulling away. I smiled at Renee sadly.

"Mom, please don't get all mushy on me." She smiled at me and laughed weakly.

"Oh, Bella! I'm not crying! It's just my allergies. _What did you expect? My baby girl is moving away! Of course I'm crying!"_ I sighed hearing my mom's words.

"Mom, they're going to board my plane soon. I have to go." Renee just sobbed once and hugged me again.

"Just one more hug, Bella! I won't be seeing you for a long time! Promise me you'll email me as soon as you arrive in Forks!" I smiled at my mother.

"I promise. But now I really have to go. I love you, Mom." I started making my way to the plane.

"I love you too, Bella. Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I waved once to my mom before boarding the plane.

Forks, here I come.

**AN: Alright, well I hope you liked this chapter! Bella's going to Forks! It's almost time to meet the Cullens! Now, part of the challenge is to have this story done by July 11th. Phew! I'll try but I don't know if I can write that fast! Anywhoo, stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW! I got so many reviews for my last chapter I am still in shock! Wow, you all are so amazing! Especially Nora and Munro. Your reviews really made my day! Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't been putting this in! WHOOPS! Alright, well I don't own Twilight. At all.**

**Personification**

**Chapter 3**

"Can I get you a drink? _Ugh, can I get me a drink! Why is it that I can never get a drink! I want a martini! Ow, my face hurts fromt the Botox. I really need a martini!" _

I glanced up at the flight attendent as I paused my song. She was wearing a plastic smile and a blue hat over her dyed blonde bun. I could tell it was dyed, because her eyebrows were brown. I smiled back at her with the same plastic smile and politely responded.

"No thanks. I'm too young too drink." Polite, rude with a smile, what's the difference? The flight attendant glared at me for a second before moving on to the people sitting in front of me.

I laid back in my seat, resumed listening to my song, and closed my eyes. The magazines in front of me continued to persuade me to buy one of their products, but I just tuned them out. Lacey, my favorite shirt which was sleeveless and made of white eyelet lace, started humming Clair de Lune. I smiled, switched my song to Clair de Lune, and surrendered myself to my music. Lost in Debussy's music, I fell asleep and stayed that way for the rest of the flight to Seattle.

The flight to Port Angeles was marginally better than the flight to Seattle. For one, the flight was shorter so I didn't have to deal with a bunch of talkative objects for a long time. However, my parka decided to open its mouth during the second flight, and proceeded to tell me why it was the best parka to have in Forks. Ah well. You win some, you lose some. I had another encounter with a flight attendant, but this one wasn't so bad. Her smile wasn't glued on, and her smile actually reached her eyes. Her bun was messy and was barely contained under her blue hat.

"Do you want a drink? _Wait, I meant would you like a drink! I don't do well on my first day! Redo! Redo! I demand a do-over!"_ Oh, so it was her first day. Well, I liked her already. Just by actually trying and by having a real smile, she made my day. I gave her a real smile back.

"No thank you. But thanks for asking! You are doing a wonderful job." I swear I heard her mumble "Thank you" before she walked to the back of the plane. Lacey grumbled at me.

"Maybe you should act like that to everyone, Bella." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Lacey was always trying to make me a better person. She said if I treated everyone nicely, they wouldn't tease me or be rude.

"Lacey, c'mon. It's only karma! I'm giving them what they dish out! It's only fair!"

"Speaking of dishes, how about this lovely cream colored china plate with blue swirls! It is absolutely gorgeous! I'm sure a gorgeous girl like you would love a gorgeous plate like that!"

The magazine in front of me was talking again. I rolled my eyes, hoping it would take the hint to shut up, but it kept on blabbering. Annoyed, I kicked the magazine, but ended up kicking the seat in front of me. The magazine stopped talking, and I shrank back into my seat as a figure emerged over the navy blue chair. At first, all I saw was a mess of dirty blonde curls. As the figure rose, I was met with a very, very large woman. Hate flashed in her blue eyes, and her mouth seemed to be positioned in a permanent scowl.

"Uh, sorry. My foot was asleep."

"You better watch your feet, little lady._ God, I hate kids! Was I ever like her? Kids these days are lousy good for nothings that waste space. If she annoys me again, I'll kill her!" _I gulped nervously and shrank even further into my seat. The woman continued to glare at me, before slowly making her way back into her seat.

"Karma." Lacey laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at my shirt.

"Oh, shut it!" Lacey merely laughed again.

"You know how to solve an asleep foot? Buy a portable foot massager! It gets rid of the tingles in your feet and relaxes you!" The magazines were really starting to get on my nerves.

"When I said shut it, I meant you as well! So shut it!" The woman turned around to face me once more. Her face was dark, and I knew without looking that her hand was clenched in a fist.

"Little lady, I warned you._ I swear that I will kill you here and now and I don't care who sees!"_ My eyes widened in fear and I quickly made up a reason for my sudden outburst.

"Uh, sorry. I was just rocking out! Shut it! Yeah! Yeah!" The woman gave me a disbelieving smile as Lacey laughed some more.

I didn't know how much longer I could last.

Thankfully I didn't have to last much longer. About 15 minutes after Lacey quit laughing at me, the plane landed and I was free to meet my father. Rain was falling around me, but I didn't mind too much. Raindrops were very dumb objects. All they said was "Sploosh! Sploosh!" and the occasional "Splash!" A light rain didn't cause that much noise, but storms caused huge headaches. I was going to have to buy a lot of aspirin. I glanced around and found Charlie waiting for me with the cruiser. He awkwardly hugged me and we made small talk about Renee as Charlie loaded my bags into the cruiser.

"Isabella. I understand you can drive. If you drive and crash me, like so many other teenagers, Charlie will kill you. Take care of me, Isabella." I smiled as the cruiser spoke.

"No worries, Cruise. I plan to get my own car as soon as possible."

"Ah. Good then. Stay out of trouble, Isabella. I don't want you in here more than necessary. Oh, and I like Cruise."

If Cruise was able to smile, I'm sure he would have smiled just then. His deep voice had a light note to it, and the engine rumble seemed to resemble laughter. I smiled and glanced out of the window at the landscape of my new home. It was beautiful, I could not deny that, but it was green. Too green. I sighed. It was just something I would have to get used to, like the rain.

"Um, I got you a car, Bella. It's kind of a homecoming present. _I was going to surprise you, but I can't stand the silence." _ I perked up as Charlie spoke to me.

"Really? Ch-Dad, you really didn't have to do that. I was going to buy a car."

"Well, now you don't have to Bella. Don't worry about the money or paying me back. I just want you to be happy. _Am I being a good father so far? Am I bonding with her?" _

"Thank you so much, Dad! I can't wait to see it."

In truth, I didn't know what kind of car to expect from Charlie. I only hoped the car had a good personality so I could talk to it. Charlie and I didn't talk much the rest of the drive. However, the silence wasn't uncomfortable like it was earlier. Charlie and I had bonded slightly over his homecoming gift, and now the silence in the car was laced with happiness.

"You've done good, kid. You've made Charlie happy." I smiled as I rested my head against the cool glass window.

"Thanks, Cruise." Charlie turned his head to look at me.

"You say something, Bells?"

"Uh, no Dad. I didn't say anything!"

"Hm. I must be hearing things." I laughed quietly to myself.

"You're not the only one, Dad."

Soon, we made it to Charlie's house. As I glanced at the small two-bedroom house it seemed that nothing had changed. The only thing that seemed different was the faded red truck parked on the street in front of the house. It was giant with big rounded fenders, but I was already starting to love it.

"Dad! Thank you so much! The truck is great!" I jumped out of Cruise to talk to my new truck. As I got out of Cruise, Charlie spoke to me, his mouth in a smile and his eyes shining..

"I'm glad you like it, Bella."

The truck was old, there was no doubt about that, but it seemed to be indestructible. I walked around it a few times, taking it all in. I opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat. My hands felt the cool upholstery, as I smelled the strange, yet soothing, combination of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint that this truck held.

"I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter. He bought you for me. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Bella. My name's Che." Che had a voice that was rough and sounded like the voice of a former smoker.

"Che. It suits you well." Che laughed roughly.

"Thank you, Bella. Bella suits a pretty little girl like you too." I blushed and giggled quietly.

"Thanks, Che. I can tell we're going to get along great." I stepped out of Che, patted the door, and walked inside.

Tomorrow was a big day. My first day at Forks High as Bella Swan. My time to make a good impression. My time to be normal.

**AN: Alrighty then! You probably won't receive a lot of updates from me because I am going to camp for a month! I will try to write chapters to send to my editor, Nora, who may post them. But I don't know. Anywhoo, here's an update to last you a month! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I can not believe the reviews I have been getting for this story! WOW! They really make me feel good, thank you guys so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after being chapter-less for so long. I would've gotten this up earlier, but I was busy! I mean, I had to unpack, fill out school forms, go to the doctors for a physical for school and sports, return to dance, do summer reading, start a new baby sitting job, and write chapters! Oh yeah, and there was that little book that just got released? Breaking Dawn, I think? Have you heard of it. (If you missed the sarcasm, look again.) I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Disclaimer: If I had the rights to Twilight, I'd be Stephenie Meyer today! But since I have no rights to Twilight, mgirl13 I'll have to stay! **

**Personification**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up feeling quite anxious. My worries of fitting in at school had swirled around my head all night, so I really couldn't get to sleep. At least my bedroom was semi-quiet through the night. Only a few objects were talkative while I was trying to sleep. Well, it actually was only one object. The rocking chair.

"You know, you were the cutest little baby. Your mother used to sit her and rock you to sleep night after night after cute baby-filled night!" The rocking chair had said while I was listening to music to help lull me to sleep.

"Mm-hm. That's nice." I had muttered, hoping the rocking chair would get my drift and shut up.

"You really were adorable, oh yes you were! But now you're all grown up! You're not adorable, but you're still cute!" The rocking chair continued to talk to me in its overly sweet grandmotherly voice. I sighed and decided I would try and sleep through the chatter.

Even with the annoying rocking chair's chatter and the mass of worries overloading my brain, I still managed to gain at least 4 hours of sleep. Eh, good enough for the first day of school. After I had washed up, I laid out several different outfits on my bed.

"Hmm. First day of school, first day of school." I looked through the clothes, trying to pick a nice normal outfit. I picked up Veggie, one of my favorite shirts and looked it over.

"Vegetarians Have More Fun."

I read as I smiled at the bunnies that were drawn on the shirt. Veggie was a great shirt to wear when I was feeling down, because she always made me laugh. But sometimes I would laugh at the wrong times, and people would stare. I sighed, putting Veggie down.

"Sorry, Veggie. I just don't want to have a laughing fit in the middle of class."

"I understand, Bella." Veggie said in her high-pitched voice. "Wear me when the sun comes out!" I giggled as I looked back at my outfit choices.

"Pick me! Pick me! I'm cute! Really cute!" My clothes began to shout at me. I simply rolled my eyes.

Realizing that none of my clothes would shut up until I picked them, I closed my eyes and stretched out my hand. I placed my hand on my bed and pulled up what ever I had touched. I opened my eyes and saw I was holding a white long-sleeved shirt and a green vest to go over it. That would work. I grabbed some jeans and got dressed. I grabbed a simple black jacket as well, seeing as I was now living in Rainy Area #1.

Charlie was downstairs in the kitchen, sitting at the table eating some eggs. Across from him was a plate already covered with eggs and salt. Charlie had made breakfast and had set a seat for me. I took a deep breath, and made my way over to the table, preparing myself for an awkward meal. I sat down, started listening to my iPod, and ate my eggs. I saw Charlie glance up at me several times, open his mouth as if to speak, and then look back down at his eggs again. Soon, Charlie announced he was off to the police station. I waved good-bye to him, as I finished up my eggs.

After washing my dishes, I walked around the kitchen, glancing at the overly yellow cabinets. I shook my head sadly. Mom and her stupid positive ideas. I walked by the photos of my parents, back when they were happy, and my incredibly embarrassing school pictures.

"It's amazing to see how you've grown." My most recent school picture said, her voice sounding eerily like mine.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I was starting to feel really uncomfortable looking at all of these pictures, so I grabbed my jacket and began to walk towards the door. The picture stopped me.

"Charlie wanted to wish you good luck on your first day!" I managed a half smile.

"I'll tell him thank you later." I swear, if pictures could smile than that picture would have!

Finding the high school was no biggie. I mean, anyone could've found it; it was right off the highway. 'Course, it was nice that Che knew exactly where to go and helped me drive. The school was... interesting to say the least. Marron brick houses stood in between incredibly green bushes and trees. I guess I would be walking from building to building for classes in a place where it's almost always raining. Lovely. I scoured the brick buildings, and found one that said FRONT OFFICE on it. I parked in front of it, got out of Che, and then stood outside for a while.

"Go on." Che urged. "Everything's gonna go great, trust me." I smiled and patted Che.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared people will find out about my curse. Or think I'm crazy. I just want to be normal, Che. You understand right?"

"I understand, Bella. Now, you need to get on in there and start the day! Wouldn't want to be late on your first day!" I hugged Che before walking in. Thank God no one else was in the parking lot.

"Thank you, Che. You're the best car a freaky girl like me could have." Che chuckled as I walked into the front office.

I walked into the front office and was instantly bombarded with a ton of green plants in pots. Oh no, the town just can't be green outside, it has to be green inside to! I walked nervously across the orange-flecked commercial carpet and glanced at the flyers and awards covering the walls until I got to a counter. Behind the counter there were three desks, and only one of them was filled. I coughed discreetly and the woman looked up.

"Hi. I'm, uh, Isabella Swan. I'm new, and I need-"

"Your schedule! Of course! I'll get that for you and a map of the school! _Oh my, Isabella Swan. It's Charlie's girl! She doesn't look like a Phoenix girl." _

I sighed at the woman's true meaning as she fumbled through a stack of papers. She pulled out a few pieces of paper from the stack, and pushed her glasses up as she handed the papers to me. She smiled and pushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Here's a schedule and a map of the school. Have every teacher sign this slip and then bring it back to me at the end of the day! Let me know if you need anything else!"

"I will."

I forced a smile as I walked back outside. I decided to re-park Che among the other students' cars. Lucky for me, Che didn't stand out to much. Most of the cars seemed pretty old, or at least not flashy. The flashiest car was a shiny silver Volvo, which would seem plain next to a Mercedes or Porsche that were often parked in my old Phoenix high school. Ah, the wonders of Forks. After I parked, I decided to study my schedule a bit as well as the map, so I wouldn't be completely lost on my first day of school. I didn't want to attract any more attention to myself by accidently going to the wrong place for one of my classes. After studying the map and thinking nervously about the day for several minutes, I decided it was time to face the youth of Forks. Oh, and their teachers, too.

"You'll be fine, Bella. Everyone's gonna love you!" Che said, trying to calm me down. I gently patted his side.

"Thanks, Che. At least I have one friend in town."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find one today!" Che said enthusiastically. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I gotta go, Che. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Bells! Have a great first day of school!"

"I'll try."

I mumbled under my breath as I walked towards building three, where my first class of the day, English, would be. I copied two girls who put their coats on a row of hooks. Then, I handed my slip to Mr. Mason, who was trying hard not to gawk, before taking the reading list and moving to a seat in the back. All through the class, my classmates stared at me and whispered.

"It's Isabella Swan!"

"I heard her mother sent her to live with her dad! Like, practically forced her to! _She looks all nice on the outside, but on the inside she is bad, bad news!"_

"No, that's not it! I heard that her dad begged her to come! He hasn't seen his little girl since his wife ran off, and so he wanted her back! _She's probably a flighty little slut like her mom"_

I sighed as I heard the whispering and the true meaning of my classmates. Sure, I was the new kid, daughter of the police chief and his 'flighty' ex-wife, but that didn't mean that my classmates, and possible future friends, had the right to gossip about me and make up horrible lies! Grumbling, I made it obvious that I was very interested in the marks on my desk.

"You alright there, girly?" The desk asked me. It had a slightly deep male voice, with just a hint of a twang.

"Yeah." I whispered. "But I really can't talk. I'm in class, in high school, and I don't wanna look weird, and I'm sure you're nice and everything but-"

"Say no more, sweetheart." The desk laughed. "I gotcha."

"But I do have one question!" I said, hoping I hadn't offended the desk.

"Lay it on me, sugar pie. What's your question?"

"What's your name?"

"Tray." He laughed. He probably thought I was going to ask something else, something more important. Well, a name seems pretty important to me!

"Well, Tray. I guess I'll be talking to you more later!" I said as the nasal buzzing sound that was the Forks High Bell sounded. I patted Tray as I stood up to gather my belongings and head out to my next class.

"Uh, Isabella Swan, right?_I wanna help you. I wanna get to know you. Me, you. You, me._" A new voice and true meaning caught my attention. I whirled around to see a boy with serious acne and seriously dark black hair standing anxiously next to me.

"I just go by Bella." I corrected. I swear, every head turned to look and stare at me as I spoke! Jeesh, didn't these people know anything about privacy?

"Oh! Okay. Um, Bella, what's your next class? _Say it's in building four! Say it's in building four!"_

"Uh.." I said as I glanced down at my schedule. "I have Government with Jefferson in building six." I stressed the building six part, and the acne kid seemed a bit dejected.

"Well, I'm in building four, so I could always show you around? My name's Eric, by the way. _I love you!"_

I flinched as I heard Eric's true meaning. The kid didn't even know me and already he was saying he loved me! I briefly wondered how naive he was to think that love at first sight worked in high school. I also briefly wondered how many other girls he had loved right away had turned him down. I guess I wondered a bit too long because Eric was staring down at me with a really huge smile. Tone down the over-helpfuness, please!

"Yeah. I have a map, but it's kind of confusing. A tour would be nice." The grin on Eric's face grew tenfold. Oh God, I had created an over-helpful chess club nerd!

After getting our jackets on, Eric and I walked outside into the rain. I wanted to put in my iPod to help drown out the annoying splooshes of the raindrops, but I didn't want to seem rude to Eric. As we walked to the other buildings, Eric asked me questions about myself. I answered them as best I could, and I even threw a little humor in there! But I guess Forks doesn't have a class on privacy or sarcasm.

"Well, um, here we are!_ That walk was too short!_" Eric said as we reached building six.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said, flashing a very forced smile. Eric smiled so big, I was sure his face was going to crack.

"Yeah, well, maybe we'll have more classes together! Then I can walk you to all of your classes! _Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I love you so, so, so, much!! We had better have classes together!!"_

I rolled my eyes at Eric's true meaning. It was like listening to a really cheesy Disney show. He was so energetic and naive; he thought he was in love with me! Well, if he knew about my curse, I bet he would never want to walk with me to class ever again. I sighed, and decided I better head inside for class.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. All the classrooms, teachers, and students were so similar that they all blended together in one wet mush. Mr. Varner, the Trigonometry teacher, was the only one who had me introduce myself to the class. Of course, I blushed a deep red and ened up tripping over my own two feet. I'm really not one to be put on the spot or to talk in front of a lot of people. Anyways, a girl who was in my Trig and Spanish class asked me if I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I didn't want to be rude, so I said that I would love to. Her crazy dark curls bounced up and down as we walked to the cafeteria. She blabbered on about couples and gossip about teachers, but I wasn't really listening to her. I was actually trying to remember her name. Now was it Janice? No, no. It was more like Jesse. Was it-

"Jessica! Over here!" Ah, Jessica. That was right. Jessica and I walked over to a full table and she introduced me to her friends.

"Ok, Bella! This is Mike, Tyler, Angela, Lauren, Amy, Hanah, Eric, Maddie, Gloria, Katelyn, and Ben!" I tried to match each name to a face, but I forgot every name as soon as Jessica had said it.

I sat down next to Jessica, and tried to engage myself in their conversation as much as possible while still managing to eat. However, I was having slight difficulties with both objectives. Jessica and her friends were talking about some movie they had seen, and I hadn't gone to a movie since, well, since the incident at the movie theater. I wanted to eat, but too many screams were filling the air for me to feel comfortable. I really didn't want to offend anyone by listening to my iPod, so I just picked at my food. The final thing that was keeping me from talking or eating was actually a group of people. Five people, to be exact. I stared at them from across the room, wondering at their uniqueness. Such strange five people they seemed to be and just at first glance! I turned to Jessica and whispered my question.

"Who are they?"

**AN: HAHA! Now I'm going to be all evil and stop there! I hope that this chapter makes you happy! I tried to make it longer to appease you after having no chapter for a month or so. I really would've updated earlier, but I have been super busy. See upper AN for clarification. Oh, and if anyone wants to talk to me about Breaking Dawn, go ahead an PM me! I'm up for a discussion! I'll try and get you guys a new chapter as soon as possible! Leave a review and a smile! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY A MILLION TIMES SORRY! I really should've updated sooner, but with school and dance and swim practice, everything just piled up! I'm really really really really really really sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! I really will try to update more regularly, but I can't promise that I will. Again, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, do you think I would be on this website? No! I'd be...not...writing...Midnight...Sun. Oh. Um...I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!**

**Personification**

**Chapter 5**

_**Recap from last chapter:**_

_I sat down next to Jessica, and tried to engage myself in their conversation as much as possible while still managing to eat. However, I was having slight difficulties with both objectives. Jessica and her friends were talking about some movie they had seen, and I hadn't gone to a movie since, well, since the incident at the movie theater. I wanted to eat, but too many screams were filling the air for me to feel comfortable. I really didn't want to offend anyone by listening to my iPod, so I just picked at my food. The final thing that was keeping me from talking or eating was actually a group of people. Five people, to be exact. I stared at them from across the room, wondering at their uniqueness. Such strange five people they seemed to be and just at first glance! I turned to Jessica and whispered my question._

_"Who are they?"_

Jessica turned towards me as I asked my question, and followed my gaze to the five strange people. She seemed rather apathetic as she saw who I was staring at. That seemed strange. Jessica struck me as the kind of person who loved gossip and those five people definitely seemed gossip-worthy.

"Oh, them? They're nobody. Just the vampire freaks. You know, they're all into Anne Rice, Bram Stoker, Stephenie Meyer, Darren Shan, and all that kind of stuff. No one talks to them." Jessica then resumed eating, until I elbowed her.

"No, no, no! Not them! _Them!"_ I pointed my finger at the table of five people next to the table of the five 'vampire freaks' as Jessica so kindly put them.

Jessica followed the line of my point to the people I was talking about. Her eyes lit up, and she tried to stifle a giggle. She put down her fork, and scooted closer to me. Jessica giggled excitedly, brushed a curl out of her face, and began whispering to me.

"Those are the Cullens. Gorgeous, aren't they? Especially Edward._...Edward is so fine fine fine, and he is all mine mine mine." _Jessica seemed to be drooling, so I asked a question to get her back to the real world.

"Um, who?" My question seemed to work. Jessica wiped the drool away from her mouth and began to blabber all about the Cullens.

"Alright. So, the absolutely gorgeous one with the reddish brown hair is Edward. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. _And don't try for him, darling! He is MINE!" _

The boyish Cullen, Edward apparently, abruptly turned and looked at us, his eyes lacking interest. My brown eyes locked with Edward' dark eyes for a brief fraction of a second. Blushing, I looked down. Jessica, oblivious to everything, continued to gossip about the Cullens.

"Alright, so the really buff guy? Yeah, that's Emmett. He's with Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde. _Slut."_

Emmett was muscular, indeed. How could a teenager have such muscles? It seemed inhuman. Rosalie's beauty seemed as inhuman as her boyfriend's muscles. Her golden hair waved gently down to her back, framing her perfect figure. I wished I had curves like that.

"The other blond is Jasper. He and Rosalie are twins. Alice, the little girl with black hair, is his girlfriend. _ That girl is so, I dunno, quirky! She freaks me out."_

Jaspers hands were clenched into fists, and he seemed to be struggling. Struggling against the extreme boredom of Forks? Who knew it was possible? Alice, a pixie-like girl with spiky black hair, patted him on the back once before skipping off to a trash can and dumping the food off her tray. Strange, it seemed that none of the food had been eaten.

"So, are they all related, because they don't look like it." Jessica giggled in response to my question.

"No, they're all adopted. But Jasper and Rosalie are Mrs. Cullen's neice and nephew or something. She and Dr. Cullen can't have any children, so they run this little 'match-maker adoption service.' But avoid the Cullens as much as possible, Bella. They don't talk to anyone and always keep to themselves. They're a weird group of people. _A weird group of insanely hot people! But freaky, nonetheless..."_

I nodded, and continued to stare at the Cullens. They were all so different, and yet so alike. All of them had purple bruises under their dark eyes like they hadn't slept in years. Their skin was paler then mine, making them seem almost ghost-like. However, these traits only added to their inhuman beauty. I couldn't stop staring, and I noticed that Edward was staring at me again. He seemed to be in deep concentration, his eyes boring into me. Again, I blushed and looked down. I must be making a real good impression on him.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Hm?" I muttered looking up at another girl.

"I'm Angela and I have Biology II with you next. You ready to go to class?"

I looked back to take one more gaze at the Cullens, but found them to already be on their way to class. Turning back to Angela, I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go to class."

Angela was quiet as we walked to class, which was fine by me. I was still thinking about all the Cullens, Edward in particular. Why was he staring at me with such high concentration? I mean, everyone was staring at me, but Edward's stare was so different. His stare was so much more intense, so much more powerful than anybody else's. I was so lost in thought, that Angela had to remind me that we were in class.

"I'll go to my seat, Bella. You can just hand the slip to Mr. Banner."

Angela pointed to a man standing up by the front. I walked to him, handed him the slip, and gazed around the classroom. The back table in the middle row caught my attention in particular. There was only one person sitting there, and that person was Edward Cullen.

"Ah, Isabella..."

"Bella." I corrected absentmindedly, still staring at Edward.

"Ok, Bella then. Here's your book, and go ahead and sit next to Edward."

I nodded, and walked as gracefully as I could to my seat. But, me being me, I tripped right as I approached my seat. I gripped the edge of the table, blushing, and looked up to meet Edward Cullen's coal black eyes. His face was full of hostility, and reminded me of the phrase 'if looks could kill.' I was sure I was blushing as I sank shyly into my seat, trying my hardest not to stare at Edward. Why he hated me so quickly, I didn't know, but I thought it was best to just ignore him.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWWW!!"

I jumped in my seat as I heard someone, or something, cry. I looked over and saw Edward sitting as far away from me as possible. But I also saw his hand clenching the table. No, not clenching. Breaking! He was actually breaking the table, causing it to scream! I tried to break the table using just my hands, but found the table too strong. Then, how was Edward able to break the table?

"Hey, Edward." I whispered. Edward didn't move a millimiter.

"Psst. Edward Cullen. I need to ask you a question." Still, no reaction.

"Yo. Hotshot. Got a sec?" I thought I saw his body shake a bit, but I wasn't sure.

Thoroughly exasperated, I grabbed a pencil and stabbed Edward in his side. Edward turned rapidly towards me. His nostrils were flared, his eyes were onyx, and he had the fiercest look I could ever imagine on a human being. Edward seemed to be a lion gazing at its prey. Namely me. I gulped anxiously.

"What. Do. You. Want." Edward spoke through closed teeth. His voice was smooth like velvet, but rough and fierce as well. Inside, I was shaking like a leaf, but I tried to appear confident on the outside.

"You're breaking the table. Mind telling me how that's possible? Cause, maybe it's just me, but I don't think its humanly possible to break a table."

"I'm breaking the table? The table was already broken!" Edward spoke incredibly fast, but slow enough that I could understand him.

I knew Edward was lying. I saw him break the table, and by the way the table had reacted I knew it wasn't already broken. However, since Edward was lying, I should've heard his true meaning. But the strange thing was, Edward had no true meaning. I'd never met anyone who lacked a true meaning. What did this mean? All humans had true meanings! Would this make Edward not human?

"ARGH! God, this kid is tearing me apart!" The table cried again.

"Hey, table. Would you say you're pretty tough?" I whispered as quietly as I could, but I swear I saw Edward glance at me strangely.

"Name's Grant, and yeah I'm a strong black-topped table! Strongest there is! This kid has got to have super-strength or something to tear me apart!"

Super-strength...It only added to the idea that Edward wasn't human. But if he wasn't human, then what was he? The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. Instantly, Edward was out of his seat, running out the door faster than an any human I'd ever seen, including Olympic athletes. His run was definitely not human.Did this mean that Edward really wasn't human? It would make the strange events of the class make sense. I knew I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but I was 99.9 certain that Edward Cullen was not human.

"Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella." I corrected, not even bothering to look at the person who had addressed me.

"I'm Mike, one of Jessica's friends. We met at lunch, remember? What's your next class? _Gym, gym, gym..._"

I decided to look up and actually make eye contact with Mike. Mike was baby-faced and had pale blond hair gelled in spikes. He was smiling warmly at me, obviously awaiting my answer. The question of Edward's humanity would have to wait until later.

"I, um, have Gym." I inwardly cursed that I had the same class as Mike. I could tell by his true meaning that he could be as overly-helpful as Eric. His next statement proved me right.

"Me too! Let's walk together! _YES!" _

I sighed, but agreed to walk with Mike to Gym. Thankfully, he blabbered on about his life in California the whole way to Gym, so my mind was free to wander. Of course, no matter how hard I tried not to think about it, my thoughts always traveled to the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

"So, you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? He looked real scary in class today." Mike asked as we entered Gym.

"Actually, I did stab him with a pencil. He was ignoring me and being a jerk." Mike's jaw dropped. He obviously hadn't expected that reaction from me.

"Oh! So that explains why he was acting so weird."

"What, he doesn't usually act like that?" I asked Mike.

"Nope. I've never seen Cullen act like that in my life." Mike then walked into the boy's locker room, leaving me with even more questions.

Why had Edward acted the way he had? Was it because of something I said or did? But I had never even talked to him before that class! Sure, I'd glanced at him during lunch, ok maybe stared, but nothing more than that! Edward Cullen was definitely someone worth investigating.

Thankfully, I didn't have to participate in P.E. since it was my first day. I wanted to think more on Edward, but I couldn't stand the horrible noise that the volleyballs were making. I sighed, put my earphones in, and proceeded to listem to music for the rest of the period.

School was finally over. 1 day down, a lifetime to go. However, I still had to drop off my slip at the school office. What was inside the office surprised me so much that I almost ran back outside. Edward Cullen was sweet-talking Mrs. Cope into switching him out of sixth-period biology. My class. Was it really because of me? Was I really that bad?

I wanted to walk out, but a girl walked into the office, blocking my exit. She dropped a piece of paper in a basket, then ran out of the office as quickly as possible. The change in Edward was extremely visible. He stiffened, and then turned to glare at me with hate-filled black eyes. I gulped, feeling the hairs on my arms raise in fear.

"Never mind then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you for your help. (_Twilight, page 27)" _ Edward said in a rush before running out the door. As he passed me, I whispered to him.

"You're not human." Edward stopped for a split second, and looked at me again. This time, his face was full of shock. His face quickly changed to hate, and he ran out the door.

"Did you have a good first day, dear?" The receptionist asked warmly.

"Yeah. It was great." I lied as I handed her the slip.

"Hm. Alright then. _That bad, huh? You don't have to lie." _ She waved to me as I walked out the door.

By the time I got to the parking lot, Che was the only car left. I sighed, and tried to put on a bright face for Che as I walked to him. If I was upset, it would just make Che upset. I had to be happy for his sake.

"Bells! How was school, darling?" Che was very enthusiastic as I climbed into my seat.

"Yes! It was great! I made a lot of friends, and all the teachers are really great!" I tried to put as much energy into my statement as possible.

"Really? That's great, Bella!" I sighed as Che seemed to believed my lie.

"Yeah! And I can't wait for tomorrow!" Che chuckled as I gave yet another enthusiastic lie.

"Well, let's just get you home for now. You have homework to do." Che said with a laugh.

"Homework, ugh." I said with a genuine smile. Che just laughed.

Actually, homework was the farthest thing from my mind. As soon as I got home, I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I allowed my thoughts to wander, but they always found their way back to Edward Cullen. I groaned, closed my eyes, and rolled onto my side. I really didn't want to think about Edward Cullen. He hated me for no reason, and he wasn't even human! At least, I thought he wasn't. Edward's reaction in the office certainly seemed to verify my idea that Edward wasn't human. But that still led me to one final question. If Edward wasn't human, then what was he?

**AN: There ya go! A chapter! I haven't updated in forever, I know but here ya go!! I hope you enjoyed it!! See ya soon! And I mean it! **


End file.
